Conspiracy
by Legendgrass
Summary: A month after the events of The Search, a mysterious enemy plots to distance Fire Lord Zuko from those he loves. Attempts on his life, growing suspicions concerning his friends, and the disappearance of his newfound mother push Zuko to the edge of his sanity. The Gaang does what they can to help, but Zuko isn't the only one in danger...
1. The Invitation

Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were staying in the spacious house set aside for them in the Fire Nation Capital city, fast asleep even as the sun began to rise and throw pale light over the elegant buildings.

Toph was the first to wake to the soft footsteps outside the house, and before she could wake the others a polite knock sounded at the door. She stood up and moved to the door as Aang and Katara snapped awake at the sound. Aang reached for his staff as Toph opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" she demanded rudely of the person standing outside.

"I have a formal invitation to the palace from Fire Lord Zuko, ma'am," came the mild answer. The voice was male, a gentle tenor that reflected the messenger's youth.

Before Toph could answer, Aang joined her at the door and addressed the man, "Thank you, Hotman!" He bowed and accepted the gold-decorated tube.

The messenger returned the gesture, then took a respectful step backwards before he turned and hurried down the cobbled street.

Aang closed the door and turned away, looking down at the tube in his hand.

"What is it?" Katara inquired, just finishing rolling up her sleeping bag.

"It's an invitation to the palace from Zuko," Aang answered, pulling the gold cap from the tube and upending it. A rolled sheet of parchment slid out into his hand. He passed the empty tube to Toph, unrolled the paper and read,

"'Avatar Aang and Company, Fire Lord Zuko requests your presence at the royal palace tonight for a banquet and an important meeting. Please arrive and seat yourself by exactly seven o'clock.' Huh. I wonder what this important meeting is about."

Sokka had awoken in time to hear Aang read the message, and now he replied groggily, "Who cares? They're having a banquet!" He smiled at the thought of all the mountainous platters of food he'd have available.

Katara gave him a hard look and said to Aang, "Maybe there's been some news on Azula's whereabouts." She pushed herself to her feet and stood beside him.

Aang shrugged, "Maybe. I guess we'll find out tonight."

"What, you're actually planning to go?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Aang looked at her.

"Aren't all these meetings just formalities and stuff? You've already gone to, like, five this week."

"He's been to one meeting this month, Toph," Katara corrected.

The earthbender crossed her arms. "Whatever. I still don't get why we have to go."

"Zuko might have some important news. We need to know if there's anything we can do," Aang said, and ended the conversation by rolling up the parchment once more and stepping away.

Toph grunted and returned to her pallet on the floor. Katara placed her hands on her hips and asked Aang, "So, what do you plan to do until tonight?"

The airbender shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever we want to do, I guess."

Sokka was pulling his hair back into its usual wolf's tail. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go to the blades shop down the street and see what they have."

Since losing his sword, Sokka had taken up weapon collecting to help fill the void. So far he'd obtained a near-complete set of throwing knives, a pair of standard-issue Fire Nation military swords, and a jian nearly identical to his old one. He was now always on the lookout for new additions to his collection.

"Can I come with you?" Toph asked, "You know how they can get." She nodded toward Katara and Aang and wrinkled her nose.

"Hey!" Katara protested, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Toph smirked at her reaction. "You know exactly what I mean, Sugar Queen."

Sokka nodded in agreement with Toph, feigning seriousness. "Yes, I believe you're right, Miss Beifong. You definitely need to come with me. Otherwise you might catch...

"Oogies." He and Toph finished in unison.

Katara picked up her rolled sleeping bag and threw it at him, "Oh, get out of here, both of you!"

Aang couldn't help but laugh at them all.

Grinning, Sokka scooped up his boomerang and slung its sheath across his back, Toph fitted her headband into place, and the two of them headed out the door.

"See you guys soon. Don't have too much fun without me," Sokka said, and shut the door behind him.

As soon as they'd left, Katara sighed and sat back. "Sometimes I just want to whack those two upside the head. Really."

Aang smiled at her, "Don't let them get to you, they're only kidding."

Katara sighed again. "I know. At least we're alone now." She glanced over at Aang.

"Yeah," he agreed.

* * *

Half an hour before seven o'clock, the gang was back together at the house and preparing for the night at the palace. They'd cleaned up quite a bit and straightened their clothes as best as they could, and now they were looking at least slightly better than usual; Aang's robes were fresh, Katara's hair was full and shiny, Sokka had polished his boots and boomerang, and Toph wasn't covered in dirt. By their own standards, they were ready to step into the Fire Lord's presence.

The four of them filed out of the house and made their way down the street, to the main thoroughfare, and on to the Royal Plaza. At the palace gates a servant met them and led them the rest of the way to the doors of the grand building.

Even though they'd all been there before, the enormity and beauty was as awe-inspiring as if this were the first time they'd seen it. As they walked through the vast gold-adorned doors everyone but Toph craned their necks to marvel at the impressive sights.

After a moment of winding through a wide side corridor, their little procession stopped at a smaller, but no less gorgeous, red door. The mustachioed servant pulled the door open with some effort and then bowed deeply.

"The Fire Lord awaits you," he said, and then hurried off the way he'd come.

Aang led the way into the vast room beyond the door- the royal dining room. A long gold table trimmed in deep red stretched the length of the room. Chairs lined the table but only one was occupied, and servants stood along the walls. Zuko sat alone at the head of the table, and as the four visitors entered he stood respectfully.

Sokka flashed a confident grin as he strode to his seat, earning dark looks from a few of the servants nearby. They positioned themselves behind their chairs and bowed to the Fire Lord, who nodded and sat down in return. Aang politely pulled out Katara's chair for her, and Sokka noticed and hastily did the same for Toph.

Once everyone present was seated, Zuko nodded to the servants lining the walls and they exited through a pair of small doors on opposite sides of the room. All was silent until they returned, bearing platters of steaming food. All four of them brightened at the sight (or, in Toph's case, the smell) of it, especially Sokka, whose face broke into a hungry grin. After they arranged the heaping plates on the table the servants left again, and Zuko relaxed visibly.

"Welcome," he said, "You can go ahead and eat."

Sokka practically jumped on the platter of meat, loading his plate and shoveling food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days. The others weren't as eager. They politely filled their plates, but before they began their meal Aang asked the Fire Lord, "So...what exactly is this meeting about?"

"Yeah," Katara agreed, "None of your generals are here, or anyone."

Zuko carefully chewed and swallowed a piece of meat before answering, "I just wanted to catch you up on what's going on around here. First, my mother Ursa and Ikem are now living here at the palace, and I've appointed her my head advisor and Ikem the head of the Fire Nation's new royal entertainment troupe."

"Entertainment troupe?" Katara repeated incredulously.

Zuko smiled slightly. "Yeah. It was my mom's idea. Second, there have been sightings of strange earth-to-sky lightning strikes and unexplained forest fires near the surrounding villages."

"Azula," Aang said.

Zuko nodded once.

"Are you going to go after her?" Toph inquired through a mouthful of food.

The Fire Lord shook his head. "No. Not yet, at least. I don't think any of us are ready for that."

Aang nodded in grim agreement. "And she isn't hurting anyone?"

Zuko answered, "No. Just the trees."

The airbender was silent. Zuko continued, "Anyway, the third thing- I've formed an official imperial bodyguard. A few select men to be by my side at all times. Just in case. Most of the Elite Firebenders were loyal to my f— Ozai, so I'm not ready to trust them with my life."

"Who's in this imperial bodyguard?" Katara asked.

Zuko replied, "Five men. Huan, who's been a palace guard for a long time—"

"Oh, we know Huan!" Sokka interrupted him. "You know what I like about him? He has a boomerang! He's a firebender, but he uses a—"

"Sokka! Be quiet." Katara shushed him. Her brother scowled but fell silent.

Zuko went on as if he'd never been interrupted. "Then there's Tai Li, one of the—"

"Ty Lee? But she's a Kyoshi Warrior." Toph cut in.

"Not Ty Lee, Tai—"

"The Kyoshi Warriors are here? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Sokka cried.

"They aren't here, I said—"

"They aren't? But Toph just—"

"Hey, I thought he said—"

"Everyone, quiet!" Aang finally shouted. "Let Zuko explain."

The Fire Lord took a deep breath before he said, "Tai Li, T-A-I L-I. He's part of the guard. Then there's Kaibo, Shin Tse, and Xing. Okay? They're all trusted soldiers, and I feel like I can depend on them."

"Xing. Hehe." Sokka snickered to himself. Katara gave him a frown.

Aang nodded to Zuko. "I think that's a pretty good idea. Hopefully you'll sleep better knowing you've got someone watching your back," he said.

Zuko smiled slightly. "My thoughts exactly." Then he stood up. Everyone else followed suit, and the Fire Lord addressed them formally, "Avatar Aang and company, I thank you for accepting my invitation and attending this meeting. You are dismissed." He bowed shallowly, and the four visitors returned the gesture.

"It was our honor," said Aang.

"Stay safe, Zuko," Katara told him.

"Thanks for the food!" Sokka called.

"Later, Mister Fire Lord," Toph said.

Team Avatar filed out through the big red door, where the same mustachioed servant led them down the corridor and to the main entrance, then out to the gates. "A pleasure to have you here, honored guests," he said, bowing.

"A pleasure to be here, Hotman," Aang answered with a bow in turn. The little man hurried away then, and the four teens left the palace grounds.


	2. Midnight Danger

Zuko sighed as he reached up to undo his royal topknot. He laid his crown on the dark wood dresser in front of him and let his brown hair drop down into his eyes. It was growing long again, the bangs brushing the bridge of his nose and the back creeping down his neck. He didn't mind. He thought it looked better; it hid most of his scar, at least.

Zuko lifted his formal mantle over his head and placed it next to the crown, relaxing as the big ornament's weight left his shoulders, and then he undid the clasps of his outer robes and pulled his arms from the voluminous sleeves. He hung the garment in its place and went to the window beside his bed.

Outside, the sun had already gone down, the only light left on the horizon a pale blue glow. The city activity was slowing down for the night; only a few buildings still had their lights on, and just a handful of people still walked the streets. Zuko leaned out the window and looked to either side, where the massive palace walls stretched many lengths in both directions. He could see one of the guard towers from his position, and was comforted by the sight of the five soldiers standing alert there.

He straightened and closed the red and gold shutters. Zuko sighed. It was late, he should try and sleep. In a random moment of immaturity Zuko jumped and flopped facedown onto his four-poster bed. Then he rolled over, extinguished his lamp with a wave of his hand, and went to sleep.

* * *

At exactly five minutes until midnight that night, the Fire Nation royal palace received an unexpected visitor.

The black-clothed figure silently leaped from windowsill to loose brick to decorative dragon statue, making his way up the wall of the palace, staying out of the guard tower's line of sight. The person climbed steadily up the face of the wall, sure of his hand and footholds save for the one fearful instance when a brick came loose and nearly sent him tumbling to his doom.

As the midnight bell rang from the palace tower, the mysterious figure reached the Fire Lord's window and silently eased open the shutters. With feather-light steps the person climbed into the room and closed the shutters once more, plunging Zuko's quarters into complete darkness. Without a sound, he crept up next to the bed and closed one gloved hand around the hilt of the knife at his belt, drawing it free with only a slight metallic scrape.

That small noise was what alerted Zuko to the person's unwanted presence. He snapped awake and rolled from his bed just as the dark figure's knife whistled toward his neck.

The blade only struck mattress.

Zuko found his footing on the far side of his bed, across from the black-clad intruder, and lit his bedside lamp with a jet of flame from his fingers. Its warm yellow light illuminated the room and flashed along the person's thin blade. "Who are you?" Zuko demanded.

In response the intruder flipped over the bed and brought his leg down for a kick at Zuko's head.

The Fire Lord hopped out of the way and sent a ball of flame at his attacker, who twisted to the side and retaliated with a punch to the gut. The air rushed out of Zuko's lungs and he dropped to one knee, gasping helplessly. The dark-clothed man took the opportunity to thrust his knife at Zuko's chest. Zuko caught the man's wrist inches from striking him and wrenched him to the floor. Pinning the intruder's arm behind his back, Zuko ignited a flame in his palm and held it threateningly near the person's face. "Who sent you?"

The person stayed silent, but his quick, shallow breaths told of his fear. Zuko flipped the man onto his back and reached to pull off the black cloth over his face. Before he could, though, the intruder thrust out his hand to extinguish the lamp.

In the sudden blackness, he struck out wildly at Zuko, catching him in the jaw, and scrambled for the window while the Fire Lord was reeling back. "Stop!" Zuko shouted, and he thought he sensed the man hesitate, but then the shutters banged open and his would-be assassin was gone.

Zuko sat back on his heels with a sigh. There hadn't been an attempt on his life for quite a while, but the peace couldn't last forever, he figured.

There was no chance he would fall back to sleep now, so Zuko pushed himself up, closed the shutters, and moved to the door.

There was someone he had to talk to, someone who could offer him the comfort he needed. He opened the door and padded barefoot down the hall, noting that his bodyguards were nowhere in sight. Had they had some part in the attack? Surely not. They were his most trusted warriors, who'd stood loyal to him since his first day as Fire Lord.

Zuko shook off the dark feeling that plagued him and turned down the side corridor that led to the highest-ranking officials' quarters, then on to his mother's room.

He knocked softly on the door, and within a minute it opened a crack. Ursa's shadowed face appeared through the opening. "Zuko?" She said, confused. She pulled open the door. "What's happened?"

Zuko lowered his gaze to the floor. "I—someone broke into my quarters. An assassin."

Ursa covered her mouth with a hand. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Can I come in?"

She held the door open wider for him. "Yes, of course. Sit down. Tell me what happened. I think I'll be having a _stern discussion _with your new bodyguards in the morning."

Zuko stepped past her and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Ursa peered cautiously down the hall, then closed the door and came over to join him. "Now, tell me what happened. From the beginning." She said, taking his hand in both of hers.

Zuko took a deep breath. Just being in his mother's presence made him feel more secure, as if he were still a young child cradled in her arms. He let out his breath and began, "It was midnight. A man in black climbed in through the window..."

* * *

Zuko awoke to a bright, pale light shining in his eyes. He groggily lifted a hand to shield his face, blinking in the sudden light until his eyes adjusted. "Good morning, Zuko," the sound of his mother's voice confused him. He didn't remember falling asleep. He sat up and looked around.

Ursa stood at the window, having just pushed open the red and gold shutters. He was sitting on her luxurious bed, and on the lounge across from him he saw a second pillow and blanket. "You slept over there?" he inquired.

Ursa replied, "Well, yes."

"Why didn't you wake me? I could've gone back to my own quarters."

"You're my son, Zuko. And the Fire Lord. What's mine is yours." She gave him a teasing wink, "And you looked more peaceful than you've been in a long time. I didn't want to disturb you."

Zuko rubbed a hand across his face, then looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you,"

Ursa simply smiled back. Zuko stood and straightened his tunic, then bowed to her respectfully. It was the act of a humble son, not a Fire Lord. "I have to get back to my duties. Thank you again, mother," he said, and then left the room.

He closed the door with a sigh and started down the hall, a ghost of a smile still on his lips.


	3. Distrust

Huan, one of the five men chosen for Zuko's new bodyguard, came hurrying up to the Fire Lord on his way back from morning meal. "Fire Lord Zuko!" He cried, pulling up into a quick salute, "I have important information for Your Majesty."

Zuko frowned at the soldier. He was the youngest of the imperial bodyguards, hardly older than Zuko himself, with a childlike innocence to his features in the wide amber eyes and naturally raised brows.

Zuko refrained from demanding why Huan hadn't been guarding his quarters and instead asked, "What is it?"

"Forgive me, but I don't think this is the place to tell you, Fire Lord." Huan said, looking around cautiously. Zuko sighed and motioned to the closest door— the back entrance to the kitchen. Huan entered first, and Zuko followed.

The servants had cleared out of the kitchen shortly after the morning meal, and so the room was empty when Zuko and Huan stepped inside. Zuko looked at him impatiently, and Huan spoke, "Fire Lord, I heard about the assassination attempt last night. I apologize for my absence, but the other guards and I were attending to different matters at the time—"

"What 'matters'?" Demanded Zuko, "I am the Fire Lord, your first priority is defending me!"

"I know, Your Majesty, but please, that's not the point!"

"What do you mean, that's not—?"

"I know who tried to kill you."

Zuko fell silent. Then, "What?"

"The assassination, Majesty, I know who was behind it."

"Who?" Zuko asked, eyes narrowing.

"It was the Avatar and his friends, Fire Lord." At first Zuko was too shocked to say anything. Then, deathly quiet, he demanded, "How dare you tell me that my friends did this. Avatar Aang would never—"

"I'm sorry, Fire Lord, but I heard them myself."

"How? They spent the night at their own house."

"Well, I was—I, well—"

"You were eavesdropping." Zuko realized, frown deepening.

Huan shrugged, "The important thing is that I heard them—"

Zuko's calm vanished. "Prove it, then, Huan!" He shouted.

The young man recoiled. "I—yes, Your Majesty. If you'll come with me, I had them brought in..."

"Brought in! Did you explain to them why they're here?" Zuko demanded.

"No, Majesty, if I had they could've fabricated an alibi before we could learn the truth!" Huan backed away, then pushed through the door and held it open for Zuko, who was scowling so deeply that shadows appeared under his brows.

Huan hurried down the corridor, back stiff, and wound down the hallways to the throne room. Zuko sighed and followed him into the huge room.

Aang, Sokka, Toph and Katara were standing awkwardly in front of the dais, talking amongst themselves and waiting around for whatever would happen next.

"See, Majesty? They're developing lies even now!"

Zuko gave him a dark look.

Huan added, "Did you know Sokka is collecting weapons? To use against you!"

Zuko held up his hand to silence him.

Zuko strode to the center of the room, Huan following him. The four teens faced him questioningly, save Toph, who kept her head lowered.

"Look, Fire Lord. The earthbender won't even look at you. That's a sure sign of dishonesty." Huan whispered.

"She's blind, Huan." Zuko pointed out.

Huan opened his mouth to answer, but failed to come up with a reply.

Zuko sighed and faced him, "Look, Huan, I know you want to find this assassin and protect me, but really. It's not them."

Huan was silent for a moment. Then, "The assassin. What did he look like?"

"What? I don't know, he was wearing a mask."

"His eyes, what color were they?" Huan pressed.

Zuko thought back. He'd pinned the man, held a flame to his face...his eyes had caught the light, but their color? They were...he tried to remember...

,Blue. They were light blue." He said finally.

"And how many people do you know with light blue eyes?" Huan asked.

"Well, two, but—"

"Who are those two people?" Interrupted Huan.

Zuko closed his eyes. "Katara and Sokka. But there are other people in the world with blue eyes!"

"Here in the Fire Nation?"

"I know it's rare, Huan, but that doesn't mean it was Sokka who broke into my quarters. Any old mercenary could be from a different nation."

Huan just raised his eyebrows. Zuko ignored him and turned to Aang and his friends.

"Where were you four at midnight last night?" He inquired.

"In the house, asleep." Katara said immediately.

"Well, actually..." Sokka raised a finger.

"We weren't in the house," Toph finished.

Aang and Katara both looked at them askance.

"What? Where were you?" Aang asked.

"What were you doing?" Katara demanded.

"You were together?" Aang said, looking bewildered.

"Cool it, Twinkle Toes!" Toph said, frustrated. Her blush was barely visible beneath her long bangs. "Of course we weren't together. I was sitting outside 'cause I couldn't sleep and I can't see in the house. I don't know what Sokka was doing."

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Sokka said vaguely, crossing his arms. Katara rolled her eyes.

Zuko looked at Huan as if to say, "See?" The young soldier looked frustrated.

"Zuko, what is this about?" Katara asked.

Zuko sighed, letting the breach in formality pass unnoticed, and said, "Someone sneaked into my quarters last night and tried to kill me."

"And you think it was one of us?" Sokka asked, completely confused, "Why would we want to kill you?"

Zuko shrugged, "Huan here thinks he heard you plotting against me last night. He was eavesdropping outside your house."

"No, he wasn't." Toph said simply.

"Huan! We thought you were our friend!" Sokka protested. Huan didn't reply.

Zuko shushed him. "Toph, what did you say?"

"If he'd been outside the house at any point last night, I would've felt it. There was no one nearby, except Sokka when he had to take a leak." She explained.

Everyone looked at Huan. He deflated. "Fine. I'll admit, I didn't spy on you last night. But I still know it was you who attempted an assassination."

Zuko closed his eyes and sighed, "And how do you know that?"

Huan pointed to Sokka. "I'll bet that if you check his weapons collection, you'll find the knife used to attack you, Fire Lord."

"_What!" _Sokka exploded.

"How would you know what the knife looked like?" Katara demanded.

Huan crossed his arms. "Call it a hunch."

"Sokka, would you mind proving that the assassin's weapon is not one of your own?" Zuko sighed.

"Yes!" Sokka answered indignantly.

"Aha!" Huan pointed triumphantly, "You're withholding the evidence! You do have something to hide!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sokka, please."

The water tribe warrior crossed his arms and scowled. "Fine. As long as _he _doesn't touch anything." He waggled his finger at Huan.

"Fine," Zuko nodded, "Sokka, lead the way."

Their little group left the throne room, and ten minutes later they were all standing outside Team Avatar's house. Sokka stormed up the three steps to the door and entered the house. A moment later he returned with an armload of blades. The jian, the military swords, the throwing knives, and the shiny new knife he'd obtained the day before.

"See anything you recognize, Fire Lord?" Huan asked.

Zuko looked over the blades. When his gaze landed on the new knife, his eyes grew wide and his head whipped up to face Sokka. "It _was_ you. How— why—"

Sokka was bewildered. His friends looked at him, Aang looking unsure, Katara horrified. Toph stared at the ground, brows drawn together. Sokka said, "I got that yesterday, before we went to the meeting. How could it be—?"

"The truth is obvious, Fire Lord! Here is your assassin." Huan interrupted, pointing accusingly at Sokka.

"Sokka wouldn't do something like that! None of us would. We're your friends." Aang protested.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't! I—" Sokka was, for once, rendered silent.

Katara looked at Toph, "Toph, you said yourself you felt Sokka nearby at midnight. He couldn't have been at the palace."

Toph hesitated, caught between telling the truth and protecting her friend. Then she bowed her head. "I did feel him nearby, but it wasn't at midnight." She admitted.

Sokka looked as if he wanted to deny that, but all he said was, "Zuko, I'm not the assassin."

"There's no way!" said Aang.

"Zuko, please," Katara begged him.

Zuko kept his head down. "Sokka, I'm placing you under arrest for attempting to assassinate the Fire Lord, withholding evidence, and denying your criminal actions. Huan," he motioned the young soldier forward.

Huan looked strangely relieved as he pulled a pair of shackles from his belt and stepped forward. Aang, Toph and Katara moved in front of Sokka, a steadfast wall between him and unfair imprisonment.

"I don't care who you are, we're not letting you take my brother. He didn't do anything wrong." Katara said firmly, uncorking her water pouch.

"We'll help you find the real assassin." Aang said, gripping his staff.

"Your buddy Huan seems pretty suspicious to me," pointed out Toph, "Why don't you interrogate him?"

"Yeah," Sokka agreed from behind his friends, "Why are you so eager to accuse us? Where were _you _at midnight last night?"

Huan's young face darkened. "I am not the one in question here. Would you like to add 'resisting arrest' to your criminal charges?"

Zuko held up a hand. "Huan, where were you when the assassin attacked?"

Huan scowled. "Guarding Fi— Ozai's cell."

Zuko frowned but let the matter drop. "Well...the evidence still points toward you, Sokka. I have to place you under arrest. I'm sorry."

Huan moved forward again, but Katara, Aang and Toph braced themselves in front of him, ready for a fight.

"Guys, it's okay," Sokka said, pushing past his friends.

"What are you doing?" Katara cried, "You can't go with them."

"I have to," answered Sokka, "Starting a fight will just get you guys in trouble too."

"But you're innocent!" Aang protested.

"Even if these meatheads can't see it,"" Toph agreed.

Sokka only said, "Find the real assassin. Find him and bring him to justice." Then he let Huan fasten the shackles around his wrists.

Tears welled in Katara's eyes. Toph turned away sadly, and Aang clenched his jaw.

Zuko nodded to Aang, then turned without a word and led Sokka and Huan back toward the palace.


	4. Second Try

That night found Zuko once again standing at his window in a comfortable maroon tunic, Sokka's arrest weighing on his mind.

Had he done the right thing? He knew in his heart that his friend wouldn't commit such a terrible crime, but he had evidence that said otherwise. And if he tried to prove that Sokka wasn't the perpetrator, the palace officials that still supported Ozai could accuse him of being an unjust leader with biased opinions and he'd be forced from the throne.

His only hope of solving the problem was having Team Avatar find the real culprit.

Unless Huan was right, and his best friends really were trying to get rid of him. Zuko almost laughed. Of course it wasn't them. But he had to convince the world that he really did think the Avatar and his friends were behind it, or it could cause some difficult problems for Zuko concerning his leadership.

The young Fire Lord leaned his forearms against the windowsill and breathed a long sigh. At least he'd made sure a pair of bodyguards was stationed outside his door, deliberately excluding Huan. If anyone tried to attack him again, they'd be by his side in an instant. And right there was another confusing part of the situation— Huan. Why was he so intent on proving Team Avatar guilty? Was he part of the assassination attempt? Zuko was sure there was something deeper going on, but he couldn't do much right now but let it come to light in its own time.

He straightened and pulled the shutters closed, making sure he latched them securely, and then climbed into his plush bed.

Almost as an afterthought, Zuko lifted his sheathed dual swords from their place above the headboard and tucked them by his side. He'd be ready for anything tonight.

Zuko extinguished his lamp and rested back against his pillow.

* * *

It was only mildly surprising when Zuko was jolted awake by a slight rattling at the window. He sat up, drawing his swords silently, and rolled from his bed. The Fire Lord crept to his door and gave a soft knock, alerting the guards outside to the situation.

He heard them shift positions, and a second later the two of them—Xing and Kaibo—slipped through the door into the room. Their swords stayed at their sides, firebending being the preferred weapon for both men. The three of them were ready when the intruder burst through the shutters, rolled once, and came up brandishing a pair of wickedly curved daggers.

When the tall, skinny man spotted Zuko and his guards, his arms dropped to his sides with dread. "Crud," he breathed, and stepped back toward the window.

Kaibo was quick, though, sending a ball of flame past the intruder to block his escape. Zuko moved forward to stand before the man, one sword lifting to his throat threateningly. "Who sent you?"

The man glanced to either side desperately, and, finding no means of escape, he admitted, "The Avatar."

* * *

Sokka sat, utterly bored, against the black stone wall of his prison cell under the palace. A single bar of gold sunlight filtering in through the narrow window was all he had to see by, and the only furnishings were a lumpy sleeping pallet against one wall and a bucket in the corner.

He was beginning to wonder whether letting himself be arrested was such a good idea. It had seemed the right thing to do at the time. At least his friends were fine. He was sure they'd find the real culprit soon, and then he could go free.

Sokka sighed and rested his head against the rough bricks behind him. He called to mind Iroh's impressive story of his own time in prison, where the old man had secretly built his body to the point where he could break out by physical strength alone. Maybe Sokka should try bodybuilding. It would pass the time, at least, and totally impress Suki the next time he saw her.

Sokka grinned to himself. Yeah, he'd give it a shot.

He pushed himself up from his place on the floor and reached to grab the bars above him, struggling to lift himself from the ground. The second and third times he pulled himself up it was even more difficult. He would improve, though.

He had plenty of time to work on it.

* * *

The man who had broken into Zuko's quarters was currently strapped to a chair in the interrogation room, mask pulled away to reveal his thin face and fearful droplets of sweat beading at his temples. Xing stood in front of him, lean arms crossed and amber eyes narrowed.

"You claimed the Avatar sent you." Xing clarified, the statement meant as a question.

"Y-yes," the seated man managed.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, um, I c-can tell you things about the Avatar and his friends that normal people wouldn't know."

"Like what?" Xing challenged.

"Uh, he's, um, he has a pet lemur named...uh...Mama." The man tried.

Xing raised an eyebrow. "Mama?"

"No, no, that doesn't sound quite right. It was...it was, um, Momo! Yes, the lemur's name is Momo."

Xing blinked slowly, unimpressed.

The man spread his hands pleadingly. "Wait, there's more. I-I know that he's involved with the waterbender girl. And his staff is a gift from a man at the Northern Air Temple."

Xing raised one eyebrow. Now that, not many people knew. Maybe this man _was _working for the kids.

"Why would the Avatar want Fire Lord Zuko dead? Aren't they close friends?" Xing inquired.

The man only replied, "Fire Lord Sozin was close friends wih Avatar Roku."

'_He has a point_,' Xing thought. But instead he said, "You didn't answer my question. Why would Avatar Aang want the Fire Lord dead?"

The man frowned. "He didn't say. When somebody hands you a sack of gold pieces and tells you to get the job done, you don't ask questions."

Xing gave him a hard look. "Typical mercenary, huh? Tell me one more thing; how did the boy find you in the first place?"

"I tried to steal his rich friend's money pouch. Didn't go over too well," he winced, remembering the unpleasant experience of being knocked in the gut with a rock, "Afterward, he said I could make up for it by doing him a favor."

"What rich friend?" Xing asked.

The man shrugged. "The- the little girl. With the strange eyes."

Xing nodded and said with a small smile, "Thank you for your cooperation." Then he turned and opened the door to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to let me go?" The man demanded, "I just gave you all the information you asked for!"

Xing didn't even look back over his shoulder, "Oh, right. Shin Tse, if you will, escort our friend here to the dungeon." He jerked his head back at the prisoner, who shouted, "No! The dungeon? I helped you!"

"Helpful or not," Xing said smoothly, "you still tried to kill the Fire Lord. Your punishment is life in prison. During Fire Lord Ozai's rule, it would be immediate execution, but he's not Fire Lord anymore, so...consider yourself lucky."

* * *

"He really was working for Aang?" Zuko asked, disbelieving. He turned, hands clasped behind his back, to face Xing at the door.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am sorry."

"How can you be sure?"

"He knew things about Avatar Aang that no normal person possibly could, unless they'd spent time in his presence."

"Like what?"

"His staff is a gift from a man at the Northern Air Temple. His pet lemur's name is Momo. He's in a relationship with the waterbender girl." Xing supplied.

Zuko lowered his face into his hands. "It can't be."

"It is, Fire Lord."


	5. Betrayed

The day after Fire Lord Zuko received the disturbing confirmation of Aang's plot against him, Team Avatar minus Sokka was holding a meeting in the main room of their house in the Capital.

Katara was saying, "Well, Toph said she overheard Zuko telling Huan that the man who attacked him had blue eyes. It shouldn't be too hard to find a blue-eyed guy in the Fire Nation Capital, right?"

"Yeah, easy peasy," said Toph, "Except for the fact that I _can't see!_"

"You'll have to partner up with one of us, then," Aang replied.

"Actually, I think it may be a better idea to just go together," Katara said.

"Okay. We'd better start looking," the airbender floated to his feet and moved toward the door, and Katara joined him.

"Come on, Toph," she said, offering a hand to help the smaller girl to her feet. Toph took it and stood, then crossed her arms.

"Where to first, Twinkle Toes?" she asked.

Aang said, "Uh...the Harbor City. That's where Zuko first found Combustion Man. There are probably plenty of nice...bad, criminal people there."

"Sounds great!" Toph grinned, "Let's go."

Katara heaved a sigh.

* * *

One would think that, with the war over, the Harbor City crime rate would decrease to a manageable amount and the city would become a bit more hospitable without the war taxes strapping every citizen for cash. Apparently, this was not so.

As Team Avatar walked the grimy streets of the city's crime-riddled outskirts, shady-looking people peered at them from shadowed alleys and doorways, tattooed men quieted their whispered conversations, and the more ordinary pedestrians avoided eye contact.

Once, Katara made the mistake of meeting a lopsided man's gaze, and he scowled and reached for the dagger at his belt. Aang gripped his staff tighter and they hurried on by.

On another occasion, a gang of young boys apparently found it amusing to try and trip Toph by kicking garbage into her path. The third time she stepped neatly over their ball of trash, though, one of them grew frustrated and sent a jet of flame at her feet instead. He received a rock to the gut for his troubles, and his friends erupted into laughter. This seemed to earn Toph their respect, and they left her alone afterward.

The three teens spent some time wandering the streets and peeking into taverns and the like, but not once did they spot a man with light blue eyes. Most everyone they saw had the usual amber of Fire Nation natives, and the rest possessed varying shades of brown and hazel.

They were on their way out of the seedy area when a large man jostled roughly into them from behind, sending the kids stumbling. "Watch it," he rumbled as he moved on, even though the fault was obviously his.

"Sorry, mister," Aang called, ever the peaceable one, but Toph had other ideas.

"Why don't _you _watch it, meathead?" She challenged. The man stopped his lumbering and turned around, eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" He gave her a chance to take back her words, but Toph stood her ground.

"You heard me."

The man started back toward the three of them with an angry snarl, and Aang and Katara backed up a few steps.

"Toph, come on, let's just go," Katara urged.

Toph crossed her arms. "Nobody messes with Team Avatar, Sugar Queen. Someone's got to teach this lunk a lesson."

Aang appealed to the burly man, "She doesn't mean it, sir, really."

"Uh, yeah, Aang? I definitely _do _mean it." Toph corrected.

The man had ignored Aang's words anyway. He stopped in front of Toph, looming several feet above her, and said, "You're gonna regret this, little girl."

She took a fighting stance, "Bring it."

Aang and Katara were about to intervene and drag Toph away no matter what, but as it turned out, they didn't have to.

A shout came from behind the big man, "Dulong! Are you picking fights with children again?" The voice was young, with a slight rasp to it, but held a distinct note of authority.

The burly man— Dulong —turned around reluctantly. Aang and Katara peered curiously around him to see the newcomer, and Toph dug her toes further into the dirt to get a better idea of what he looked like.

The man approaching wasn't particularly tall or imposing, but his bare forearms were corded with lean muscle and Toph could tell by his bearing that the rest of his body was the same. His brown hair was cut short— rare among those in the Fire Nation —with neat sideburns reaching to his jaw, and his face was handsome in a slightly exotic way. He wore a suit of light metal armor, the standard uniform of the Capital police force.

Katara wasn't impressed. If the state of the Harbor City was anything to judge by, the police force was nothing to be proud of.

Aang was a little confused by his presence— why was this guy taunting a muscled giant three times his size? Did he think his rank would protect him? Aang doubted it.

Toph, for once, really wasn't sure what to think. She hadn't known the man existed until ten seconds ago, but she liked him already. She hoped he knew what he was doing.

The burly man scowled at the newcomer. "It wasn't me who picked the fight. Butt out before you get hurt, kid."

"You liar!" Toph burst out. She would've continued, but Katara slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Are you trying to get us pounded? Just let this guy handle it." She hissed.

Toph jerked away sulkily, but stayed silent. She felt the policeman chuckle from some lengths away.

"You know, Dulong, this time I could almost believe you." He smiled. Aang held in a laugh. The man continued, "Just leave these folks alone. You haven't done anything wrong just yet. Walk away now and you're in no trouble."

A vein pulsed on Dulong's forehead in anger. He obviously hated being ordered around by the young man, but his reasoning overruled his fury and he stalked away. Katara and Aang let out relieved sighs. The young policeman moved over to stand in front of them.

"Sorry for the trouble, you guys. The tension is always pretty high here." He said with an apologetic smile.

Katara still didn't like him very much. "Why don't the police do something about it?" She demanded.

The man didn't take offense. He replied, "We try. The force has always been spread pretty thin, since most of the manpower was going into Fire Lord Ozai's military. Now that the war's over, we're getting some more recruits, but we're still struggling." He shrugged, then looked at their little group more carefully. "You're not from around here, are you?" He asked.

"You're not very quick, are you?" Katara snapped back.

Aang looked at her, "Katara, calm down." Then he spoke to the policeman, who looked a little hurt, "No, we aren't. I'm Avatar Aang. This is Katara and Toph."

"The Avatar! Forgive me, I wasn't thinking." He bowed, then chuckled sheepishly.

Katara frowned.

If only to balance out her friend's hostility, Toph spoke up, "It's alright. What's your name?"

The young man looked at her closely for the first time. "Kyro. And you're Toph... Toph Beifong? The metalbender?"

Toph was ecstatic. He'd heard of her! "The one and only," she grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Beifong." Kyro clapped her on the shoulder. Toph didn't reply, only stared at her feet with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Uh, anyway," Aang said quickly, "I really appreciate your help, Mister Kyro, but we need to get going."

"Wait," Katara caught Aang's arm as he started to move away, "Kyro, do you know of any criminals here with light blue eyes?"

Kyro thought for a moment. "Um...no, I can't say that I do. Sorry." He shrugged.

Katara nodded curtly and continued on without another word. Aang looked after her, then back at Kyro, debating whether he should follow. In the end he gave the policeman a shrug and a wave, then jogged after the waterbender.

When he was out of earshot, Kyro muttered to Toph, "What's her problem?"

Toph shrugged, "No idea. Maybe she's got something against attractive guys."

Kyro was about to respond, but then he registered what she'd said. Toph felt his heartbeat quicken slightly. "Oh," he chuckled. "Well, I don't— I'm not sure if— um, thank you?"

Toph grinned. Making people feel awkward was amusing. "Whatever," she laughed, and then said, "Well, I'd better catch up before they leave me behind. Nice meeting you, mister officer man Kyro, sir." She waved and hurried off in the direction Aang and Katara had taken, leaving Kyro looking curiously after her.

Toph caught up to them quickly and fell into step next to Aang. They hardly noticed, which irritated her. _Ditch the blind girl in the middle of the seedy Fire Nation joint. Thanks, guys, _she thought. She spoke not a word aloud, however, and they walked on silently until Katara said bitterly, "That was a waste of time."

Aang hurried to console her, "Maybe not. We had to look. At least we know now that the assassin's not in the Harbor City."

"Unless he is, and we just couldn't find him." Toph pointed out unhelpfully.

Katara just sighed. Aang gave Toph a hard look that she couldn't see, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

The bending threesome arrived back at their elegant house as the sun began its evening journey toward the horizon, shadows growing long and sunlight orange. Dark clouds were rolling in from the north, bearing the promise of bad weather.

As soon as they entered the house, Aang, Katara and Toph escaped to their sleeping bags, feet sore after spending much of the day wandering the Harbor City's stone streets.

After a silent moment, Toph voiced the question that gnawed at each of them, "What do we do now?"

Aang sighed and said, "I don't know. We can't possibly search the entire Fire Nation for the assassin. We may never find him, and that means Sokka is stuck in prison."

"Not necessarily..." Toph replied, a mischievous edge to her voice.

"What are you suggesting?" Katara inquired. She already knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Why don't we break him out?"

"Break him out!" Aang echoed, "That would make us criminals, and we'd risk losing the trust of the Fire Nation. I'm the Avatar. I can't do something like that."

"Being the Avatar is boring." Toph complained. "...You know, except for the quadruple-bending powers and stuff."

"Maybe, but it's my duty." Aang said nobly. Toph attempted to roll her eyes.

"Plus, Sokka wouldn't want us to risk everything to break him out." Katara added more practically.

"How else would he get out? Aang just said it himself, this blue-eyed guy is gonna be impossible to find!" Toph cried.

"I didn't say impossible." Aang corrected.

"You get the point, Twinkle Toes. I just want Sokka back." She said miserably. It was the truth. Toph missed her water tribe friend much more than she cared to admit. The others fell silent. No one could argue with her— they all missed Sokka.

"I don't know..." Katara finally sighed. "Let's just get some rest. We'll discuss this more tomorrow." Aang and Toph didn't argue, as much as they wanted to.

The three of them lay back on their sleeping bags and tried to relax. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. Sleep would not come easily tonight for any of them.

* * *

The four mismatched men clad in dark leather sneaked effortlessly into Team Avatar's house using the noisy racket of the raging storm as cover, carrying bundles of cord and poorly crafted knives.

None of the sleeping teens heard them coming— not even Toph, who was rendered blind due to the wooden floor. Even so, they went for her first, knowing she was bound to feel it if they tried to take one of the others. The largest of the men crept up next to the earthbender's sleeping form, took a breath, and struck.

One huge hand clapped over her mouth, stifling Toph's cry of alarm, and with the other he caught her waist and lifted her off the ground, where she was helpless. Toph kicked at him blindly and struggled against his iron grip until a second man bound her ankles and wrists together, then hauled her out the door.

Then they moved on to the Avatar. A broad-shouldered one moved Aang's staff out of reach, and then the big man grabbed him. Aang wasn't so easily overtaken, though. He shot jets of flame from his fingertips, scorching the man's huge hands and waking Katara.

"What—" she started, but Aang jerked her to her feet and uncorked her water pouch before she could ask questions.

"Bad men. Waterbend, now!" He cried, and kicked another stream of fire at the man who leaped at him. Katara did as she was told, whipping a trail of water at a second intruder and sending him against the wall.

Then both benders whirled to face the door as it burst open, but it was Toph, not a dark-clothed man, who jumped into the room. "Nobody beats Toph Beifong that easily." The earthbender grinned, and joined Aang and Katara to face the four rallied men.

They heard the broad-shouldered one mutter to his short comrade, "We've got to take them to the Fire Lord, or we're in for big trouble." The other man grunted in agreement.

The kids were shocked. Zuko had sent these thugs to capture them? Aang in particular was deeply disturbed. Zuko knew it wasn't Sokka who'd tried to kill him. Why was he doing this?

The intruders took advantage of their surprise and lunged, brandishing warped daggers. The three benders retaliated as one, raising walls of earth, water and fire to ward off the men's attack.

"Get out of here," Aang commanded them in a deeper voice than usual, "before I get angry." To emphasize his point, he airbended his staff off the floor and caught it, holding it front of him imposingly. As if on cue a crash of thunder shook the walls.

"Have you ever tried fighting an angry Avatar?" Katara asked the men, playing along with Aang's ploy.

"Things usually get pretty messy." Toph told them with absolute seriousness.

The men glanced fearfully at one another. They had indeed heard about the Avatar and his immense power, and it didn't sound like a force to be reckoned with.

"We're not getting paid enough to deal with this," the short man decided, and he and his companions fled. Aang let them leave, and when he was sure they weren't coming back, he relaxed.

He dropped his staff and sank to his knees on his sleeping bag. Katara knelt to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Zuko sent... kidnappers?" Aang asked miserably.

Katara hugged him and said, "I'm sure this wasn't him."

"Yeah. If someone framed Sokka, who says they can't frame Zuko, too?" Toph agreed, crossing her arms. Then she muttered, "I hate that those goons could sneak up on us so easily."

"I know," Katara raised her head, "But at least we could take them in a fight without much trouble.

Aang pushed himself to his feet, Katara's arm falling away from his shoulders. "We need to found out who's behind this, somehow." He said determinedly.

"Wow, really? I hadn't picked up on that yet." Toph said sarcastically. Katara shot her a glare, but Aang took no notice.

"Someone is trying to turn us against the Fire Lord. We need to find them, and stop them." He said.

"How do we do that?" Katara asked.

Aang deflated, "That's the problem."

Toph heaved a sigh. "Well, as much as we're accomplishing here, I'm going to sleep." In a gentler tone, she added, "We'll figure it out. Good night."

"'Night," Katara answered. To Aang, she said, "She's got the right idea. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

The airbender nodded reluctantly and sat back down on his sleeping bag. Katara gave him a quick kiss and then stretched out on her own pallet.

Despite the night's events, the three teens were tired, and the rain drumming on the roof had steadied into a calming rhythm. Soon they were all asleep, albeit lightly. They were greeted with no more surprises that night.


	6. Confirmation

Team Avatar woke to the pale light shining through the cracks in the shutters, feeling as though they'd only just fallen asleep. Aang sat up first and yawned. Katara pushed herself upright as well and got straight down to business, "So, what's the plan?"

Aang sighed and deflated. "I don't know. I thought it might help if I slept on it, but I've got nothing."

Toph, still flat on her back, asked, "Can we break Sokka out now?"

Katara looked at her, exasperated. "No! We still can't risk losing the trust of the entire nation," she reminded the earthbender. "I know you miss him, we all do, but right now we've got bigger things to worry about."

Toph threw her arms out to the sides and groaned dramatically.

Katara looked back at Aang. "The only way we're going to straighten this out is if we talk to Zuko. We've got to get into the palace," she said.

"How? If someone is trying to turn us against Zuko, they'd never let us get to him," Toph pointed out.

"Aang is the Avatar. If he can beat Fire Lord Ozai in battle, getting into the palace would be a piece of cake," Katara said.

Aang rubbed his neck. "I don't know, it still seems a little risky. We're invading the royal palace, for goodness' sake. That's going to cause problems."

"What choice do we have?" Katara asked him. "We'll never find out who's behind all this if we just sit here."

Aang looked conflicted for a moment. Then he sighed, "You're right. I'll go alone, so I won't attract too much attention."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Toph demanded. The others ignored her.

Aang asked, "When should I go?"

"I think now is as good a time as any. If we wait, who knows what could happen next," answered Katara.

"Yeah," Toph agreed, "We could all end up getting captured by creepy bad guys."

"You just have to get in, find Zuko, get the truth, and get out," the waterbender said to Aang, ignoring her other friend's comment.

Aang sighed, gave a nod and pushed himself to his feet. His staff floated into his hand. "Alright. I'll be back soon. If things get sticky, though, I'm not going to wait around to get in trouble," he said.

Katara stood and gave him a kiss, "Be safe."

"Don't get caught, Twinkle Toes," Toph said.

Aang took a deep breath and headed out the door. He took a step and jumped off the wooden porch, activating his glider and swooping up toward the palace.

The wind tore by his ears as he climbed higher, bending the air currents around himself to stay airborne, and his eyes began to water. He loved the sensation of flying; he felt free and light and part of nature itself. And it reminded him of flying with Appa, which was always a welcome memory (The sky bison, along with Momo, was currently staying on Ember Island at an enclosure built specifically for him. They planned to meet up soon for a trip to Yu Dao).

Aang carved across the sky, high enough that he would just look like a strange bird creature to those on the surface, and within moments he had reached the royal palace. He circled it once, diving down lower to find a window to enter through, and then made his move.

He shot in through the open widow, glider snapping closed an instant before it would've hit the wall, and rolled to his feet inside. He was in a large, unlit room with no occupants, and the only other exit was a heavy wooden door across from the window. Aang bounded silently over to the door and eased it open. The torchlit corridor was empty, and so he slipped out into the hall and started toward the throne room.

He knew basically where he was going, but still it took a few wrong turns and backtracks before he found his destination. Several times Aang had to duck into a side room to avoid the guards pacing the corridors nearer the throne room.

Finally he reached the grand red and gold doors, a single guard standing to either side, and stopped in the dark shadows around the corner. How was he going to get past them? He couldn't do it by force, since that would only make the situation worse. He couldn't sneak by and get through the doors without obviously being seen. Maybe he could draw away the guards...but they were probably trained to stay at the doors no matter what.

He huffed a sigh. This was going to be tougher than he'd thought.

* * *

Sokka straightened and sat back against the black cell wall with a tired sigh. He'd just completed his third set of push-ups that morning. The water tribe warrior had quickly discovered that bodybuilding was a worthwhile task, but very exhausting. It took a good amount of willpower to push one's body to its limit and stretch those boundaries, and Sokka was feeling the drain.

He did have something to show for it, though. Even after a few days, he'd built muscle noticeably. His upper arms were bulging a bit more than usual, and his abdomen was developing solid ridges where there'd been little before.

He was proud of himself. A year and a half ago, he doubted he would've had the focus and determination to take on a task like this. Sokka grinned to himself and stretched out to begin his fourth set.

* * *

Aang flicked another small pebble down the corrider. It rattled and clicked and then came to a stop, joining three of its brethren in a scattered pile halfway down the hall. The guards by the door didn't move.

Aang sighed and flicked another stone, waited for it to cease its bouncing, and frowned when the guards ignored it once again.

He was growing tired of this. Having seen no other option, he was trying to draw the guards away from the throne room door with a handful of pebbles he'd collected a few minutes ago. It obviously wasn't working.

Aang straightened from his crouch and crept to the corner of the corridor, around which the two soldiers were stationed. He picked another stone from the pile in his hand, bit his lip in concentration, and flung it blindly around the corner. A muffled _clink _and a cry of "Ouch!" met his ears, and Aang held back a chuckle.

It was uncharacteristic of him to laugh at another's discomfort, but in this situation it seemed only natural. He was breaking into the palace, why not pelt a few infuriatingly steadfast guards with pebbles? It wasn't like he was actually hurting them, anyway.

Aang raised his arm to chuck another little rock, but he was stopped by the heavy footsteps of the fed-up door guard heading his way.

"I'm going to find you and teach you some manners, rock thrower, mark my words," the man growled, stomping toward the bend despite his fellow guard's protests.

Aang cast around frantically for a safe escape route and found none. He gripped his staff and leaped up from the floor with a puff of air.

The soldier appeared with his pike lowered, prepared to intimidate the irritating intruder, but he was met only by an empty hallway. He peered around with suspicious light-amber eyes and muttered, "Now where did you go?" The man stood still, listening for any sign of the culprit.

He waited a few seconds, then grunted and turned to go back to his post.

Then a tiny cascade of dust billowed from above.

The soldier snarled triumphantly and whipped his head up. Aang was pressed flat against the ceiling, hands and feet braced against the walls and staff resting across his back. The airbender grinned sheepishly at his discovery.

"You!" the man recognized him, "What are you doing here?"

Aang didn't answer. He dropped from the ceiling, cushioned himself with a blast of air and knocked the guard to the ground in one move, then rolled to his feet and sprinted for the closest window with his staff in hand.

"Hey!" the guard called after him, "Stop!"

As if Aang was going to listen.

The airbender reached the window and dove through, spreading his arms to the sides and slightly behind him as he let himself drop a few lengths. Then, he snapped out his glider, gripped the handles and swooped toward home.

Soaring over the city bustling with midmorning activity, Aang heaved a deep sigh. That had gone a lot worse than he'd expected. Not only had he failed to locate Zuko and get the truth, but now the Fire Lord probably thought Aang had been there to attack him somehow.

This whole ordeal was spiraling downhill fast. If he and his friends didn't find who was behind it all soon, they may lose the trust of Zuko and the Fire Nation forever, not to mention being constantly in danger of attack themselves.

Aang set his jaw determinedly. He wasn't going to let that happen.


	7. Decisions

Aang snapped in the wings of his glider and trotted to a stop in the cobbled street in front of the house. He mounted the three steps onto the porch and took a steadying breath before he pushed open the door.

The girls sat inside, leaning against the far wall, apparently locked in some deep discussion. "I know how confusing it is," Katara was saying to Toph, "but it happens to everybody. You can't really help how you feel. He'll- "

"Twinkle Toes?" Toph interrupted, suddenly sitting bolt upright, "You're back! Uh, yeah, so you heard that, then..." The earthbender rubbed at her neck, face reddening. "We were, um, talking...about stuff," she trailed off.

Aang felt awkward. He hadn't meant to barge in on the girls' private conversation.

"Sorry," he shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "I only heard a little bit, if that...you know, makes you feel any better."

Katara sighed. "It's fine," she said, glancing at Toph, who'd buried her face in her hands. "Did you talk to Zuko?"

At this Aang deflated visibly. Katara's expression had already turned to one of disappointment when he answered, "No. There were guards at the door, and I tried to draw them off, but I- I couldn't. I'm sorry." He looked away sadly.

Katara pushed herself up from the floor to give him a hug. "We'll find another way," she said firmly.

Aang turned his gaze to her determined eyes, and a smile of appreciation broke across his face. "Yeah," he agreed.

"And how do you think we're going to do that?" Toph demanded gruffly, trying to make up for her embarrassment.

"We'll-" Aang started to say, but a brisk knock at the door cut him off.

"Who could that be?" he wondered, moving to open the door.

"Careful," Katara cautioned.

Aang pulled the door open a crack and peered out.

A lone figure stood on the porch, hands planted on slender hips, reddish hair brushed out of warm dark blue eyes. When the door opened she turned her head to squint through the opening. "Hello? Who is that? Is this the right house?" the person inquired.

Aang pulled the door wide. "Suki," he greeted her with a grin, "It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"You too. I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by," the Kyoshi Warrior smiled back and tried to peer around Aang into the room beyond. "Where's Sokka?"

Aang opened his mouth to answer and then shut it again, looking away in dismay.

"What's happened?" Suki asked, growing alarmed, "Where is he?"

Katara came to stand beside Aang at the door. "Come and sit down, Suki. We'll tell you everything," the waterbender said grimly.

* * *

Zuko shut his eyes tightly and ran both hands through his shaggy brown hair. "Thank you for telling me," he addressed the guardsman at the door to his quarters, "You're dismissed."

The man bowed shallowly and backed out of the room, letting the door swing shut of its own accord. Zuko didn't turn around. He sat hunched at his red and gold drawing table, elbows braced against the slanting surface, face in his hands.

This was not good news.

Apparently Avatar Aang had broken into the royal palace earlier that morning and attempted to sneak into the throne room. To attack him, the guardsman had guessed.

Team Avatar was not making his situation any better.

Zuko groaned and sat back in his chair. What was he supposed to do? If Aang kept drawing attention to himself, he would only get himself and his friends into deeper trouble. Zuko knew the Avatar hadn't come to attack him, but everyone else sure thought otherwise.

Trying to convince them of Aang's innocence would only turn suspicion on himself. Who could he trust in this delicate dilemma? Even his imperial guardsmen seemed untrustworthy these days. Huan especially. What was the situation with him? He was awfully eager to blame Team Avatar for the crimes against the Fire Lord. There was evidence to back him up, but no explanation for his behavior. Huan knew the Avatar and his friends better than the rest of the imperial guardsmen. Why would he want to harm them?

And maybe Huan was just trying to be the best bodyguard he could, and he was jumping to conclusions in his efforts to protect Zuko. Maybe there was nothing going on in his mind but blind loyalty to the Fire Lord.

Who really had tried to kill Zuko, then? It was a blue-eyed man with a knife identical to Sokka's, about the Water Tribe warrior's size and stature. What if it really was him? What if Aang had gone power-mad and wanted the Fire Nation throne for himself?

Zuko shook his head. Now he was just making things up. Aang was an airbender, a pacifist. He wouldn't go to such extremes for his own desires. That brought Zuko back to the big question; who really was behind this?

If it was Sokka, had he acted on his own, without his friends' knowledge? It seemed a bit more likely than Aang going on a power-hungry rampage, but Sokka still lacked motive.

Zuko gripped his head and growled, turning to pace the length of the room. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Everything was stupid and confusing and contradictory and impossible. _If only __Uncle were here. He would know what to do, _Zuko thought. Then he stopped. His hands fell to his sides.

_I'll ask him for help, _Zuko decided, relieved to shift his burden to someone else's shoulders, at least partly. He moved back to his drawing table and slid into the chair again, shuffling through stacks of papers to find a blank piece of parchment. He smoothed it out in front of him, picked up his gold-gilded pen, and began to write.

* * *

Suki sat silently through Team Avatar's recounting of the past few days' events, a gloved hand over her eyes. When they'd finished their story, she said nothing for a moment. Her friends waited uncomfortably for her reaction.

Finally Suki looked up and asked them, "So are we going to break him out?"

"That's what I said!" Toph exclaimed, throwing her arms out wide. She could feel Aang and Katara's disapproving stares, and so she dropped her arms with a huff and said nothing else.

Aang turned to Suki and answered her question, "Breaking Sokka out would cause huge problems. If everybody already thinks he tried to kill Fire Lord Zuko, sneaking into the palace and freeing him would cause even more suspicion. We could upset the peace here and lose the nation's trust forever."

Suki frowned. "How else can we work this out? Trying to get to Zuko didn't work. Could you try a formal approach? You know, arrange some meeting and talk to him there."

"That would be a good idea..." Aang said.

"Except that if we show our faces in the palace again, chances are we'll be thrown in prison without a chance to talk to Zuko," Katara finished the thought.

"Nice going, Twinkle Toes," Toph muttered, flopping onto her back.

Suki rested her chin on a hand. "What do we do, then?" she demanded.

Aang and Katara shrugged helplessly.

"We could storm the palace and just bust our way through to Zuko. If we split up and go at the same time, at least one of us would have to make it," Toph suggested from the floor.

"That brings us back to the trust problem," protested Aang, "Breaking into the palace is a bad idea!"

"You got any other option?" demanded Toph, "Feel free to share."

Aang started to shoot back a reply, but shut his mouth and just scowled.

Katara rested a hand on his shoulder and spoke to Suki, "What do you think? You've had strategy training, right?"

Suki stared intently at the wall past them, deep in thought. "Talking to Zuko is the only way to get the truth. If we can join forces with him, finding out who's behind this will be much easier," she said finally.

Aang started to protest again, but Suki turned her gaze on him and he fell silent. The intensity in her expression startled him.

"We're stuck," she went on, "There's no option that will work out perfectly for everyone. We have to take the risk." _We have to free Sokka, _she added silently.

Aang bowed his head. "I guess you're right," he spoke into his lap.

"Finally," Toph sat up, "We get to _do _something."

Katara looked to Suki with determined eyes. "All right. Let's do this."

"Get me some paper and a pen," Suki directed, a slight smile spreading over her face.


End file.
